Hatred, Vengeance, Sins
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: I had always sworn that I would kill him; I would kill the man who had taken my family away from me and made me an orphan. But why was I hesitating? Hadn’t I been waiting for this chance all my life? Full Summary inside. DxS minor TxV
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**Sum:AU I had always sworn that I would kill him; I would kill the man who had taken my family away from me and made me an orphan. But why was I hesitating? Hadn't I been waiting for this chance all my life? The chance to kill that man who had caused me so much misery, "Killing is a sin, Sam" his voice rang in my head. DxS TxV **

**Standing on the rooftop, I stared out at the horizon, looking at the sunset. It had already been 10 years since the death of my parents and grandmother. The wind blew, playing with my hair and then leaving. Had it not been for my mother's close friend, I would have died along with them. Aunt Jess had been my guardian for the past 10 years and had trained me how to be an assassin for she knew that I would stop at nothing to avenge my parents and grandmother deaths. I had sworn that I would kill the man for taking them away from me. I looked out at the horizon, where the last rays of sunlight were disappearing. Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the rooftop. I smiled as I felt the rush of wind against my face. Soon, the ground loomed before me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated and landed on the pavement with a soft 'thud'. I had stopped my fall with the ability I had inherited from my parents, telekinesis. At first, I hadn't known that I possessed such a power. It wasn't until I was five years old that I found out. I had been too lazy to get the book from the table while I was lying on my bed. I tried to reach it while still on the bed when suddenly; the book had just flown into my hands. When I told aunt Jess, she had been surprised, to say the least. I smiled as I looked up at the sky, which was now completely dark. A few stars twinkled in the night sky and I gave a sigh. I would be leaving this home tomorrow, to Amity Park in search of my parents and grandmother murderer. I swear when I kill him, there will not be a trace of him left, not even his ashes. I would get my revenge on that man, for killing my parents and grandmother.**

**This is an idea that just popped into my head today and i just had to get it down. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters

"**Sam…" someone was calling my name. Who was it? **

"**Sam, get up. Its time" I blinked my eyes open and sat up.**

"**Aunt Jess?" I asked as I looked up at her smiling face.**

"**It's time to go" said aunt Jess, a hint of sorrow on her face. I blinked in surprise. Aunt Jess was feeling sad because I was leaving? I smiled up at aunt Jess and said,**

"**Thanks aunt Jess, I will come visit during the holidays" She smiled and me and started to shoo me out of bed and into the bathroom.**

"**Here" she thrust my clothes at me. I grabbed it and closed the door. Turning on the showerhead, I sighed as cold water gushed out of it and onto my body. Reaching out for the shampoo, I pressed on it and rubbed between my hands before applying it on my hair. Soon after, I washed it off and reached for the soap.**

"**Sam! Hurry! The plane is going to leave in an hour!" **

"**Yes aunt Jess!" I yelled back as I hurriedly cleaned myself. After drying myself, I slipped on my clothes and slammed the door open.**

"**I'm ready!"**

"**Good, now get in the car!" said aunt Jess as she shooed me out the front door and into the car. Aunt Jess slammed the door as I got in and hurried to the driver's seat.**

"**Sam…" she trailed off.**

"**What is it aunt Jess?"**

"**Promise me that you will come back safe okay?" I smiled and replied,**

"**I will"**

"**And don't create trouble while you're there"**

"**I'll try. Aunt Jess, don't worry about me. I said I will come visit you during the holidays. But I won't call you, just in case that man knows" Aunt Jess nodded.**

"**I'll…miss you" she said suddenly. **

"**I'll miss you too aunt Jess" I said as I smiled at her.**

"**Remember all that I taught you okay?" I nodded.**

"**I will" All too soon, we reached the airport. As I stood there with aunt Jess, I struggled to find a word to say but I couldn't say it. I wouldn't cry. I had promised my mother that I wouldn't cry no matter how painful it was.**

"**Well…this is goodbye…"I trailed off as I looked up at aunt Jess. I was shocked to find her crying.**

"**Aunt Jess, don't cry. It's not like I will be leaving forever" I said, at a complete loss at what to do. **

"**Sam. Please be safe" she said as she hugged me.**

"Passengers boarding the flight to Amity Park please report to Terminal XXX now**" at this, we separated.**

"**Well, I have to go. Bye aunt Jess and take good care of yourself!" I called out to her as I ran away from her and towards the terminal. I hung my head as I ran; tears were already flowing down my cheeks. **

"**Stupid, didn't you promise mother you wouldn't cry anymore?" I muttered to myself as I rubbed my eyes. 'Bye, aunt Jess' I thought as I entered the terminal and was soon on the plane, about to take off. I had managed to get a window seat and was looking out the window when I spotted aunt Jess looking at me. When she saw me looking at her, she waved, tears flowing down her face like mine. I waved back to her, smiling, despite my tears. If I had to leave, I would leave with a smile. **

"**Bye aunt Jess" I mouthed the words as the plane took off and towards Amity Park, taking me further and further away from aunt Jess, my guardian for the past 10 years.**

**Sorry about the airport thing. Since i have never been on a plane, i'm not exactly sure how it works. And about the last chapter, it was supposed to be prologue so this is the actual chapter 1 sorry! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**The flight to Amity Park took about 2 days. When we finally reached, I was seriously suffering from jet lag.**

"**First thing I do when I get to my apartment, I'll sleep" I murmured as I rubbed my eyes and went to collect my luggage. Having done that, I headed outside and waited for a cab. Aunt Jess had told me to go the Fenton Works and ask for Maddie. **

"**Take me to Fenton Works please" the driver of the cab looked at me as though I was crazy and asked,**

"**May I ask why you would want to go the Fenton Works?"**

"**Ah, my aunt told me to go there. She said Maddie would take me to my apartment since it is pretty close"**

"**I see" the driver replied before felling silent. I decided to take out my mp3 player and listen to it while looking out at the scenery. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as back home when during the sunset the trees would turn orange with the sky.**

"**We're here" I looked at the meter and rummaged in my purse before pulling out a $20 bill.**

"**Keep the change" I said as I exited the cab and went to the back to grab my luggage. After slamming the trunk shut, the cab took off in a hurry.**

"**Weird" I murmured to myself and made my way to Fenton Works. It was easily distinguishable, with the neon sign sitting proudly at the top. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Checking my attire, I made sure it wasn't too messy. I tucked at my black t-shirt which had a purple circle in the middle and then at my skirt, which was black with green strips. My combat boots were ok and I made sure that my hair wasn't in a mess or disheveled. I didn't want to embarrass aunt Jess by giving an impression that her charge did not take care of her appearances.**

"**I'm coming" a female voice called out and soon after, the door clicked open.**

"**Yes?" A girl around 16 or so smiled down at me. I smiled at her and asked,**

"**Is Maddie in?" **

"**She is, I'll call her. Please come in" she opened the door wide to let me in. I dragged my luggage in and settled on the couch to wait for Maddie.**

"**Mum!" she yelled as she closed the door and went upstairs.**

"**What is it?" another female voice called out.**

"**There's a girl asking for you!" she replied.**

"**I'm coming!" the other foreign female voice called out. Soon, a woman came out from what seemed to be the basement. She looked around before spotting me and walked over. She was wearing a blue and black jumpsuit even though the colour blue dominated most of the jumpsuit.**

"**Who are you?" she asked as she smiled down politely at me.**

"**I'm Sam, I just moved from Los Angeles to here. Aunt Jess told me to find you" I replied as I smiled at her.**

"**Ah, so you're Sam! I heard so much about you from your aunt Jess" she said as she smiled gently at me.**

"**Well, I'll show you to your room" said Maddie as she got my luggage and waited for me to follow.**

"**What? Don't I have an apartment?" I asked, bewildered. Aunt Jess had said nothing about living with the Fentons.**

"**Didn't she tell you? Your apartment was demolished last week"**

"**Oh…" I said. Could it be that the man knew about my arrival already and wanted me out? I was not sure.**

"**Come now Sam, I'll show you to your room" I nodded, too deep in my thoughts and began to follow her. As we make our way up the stairs and round the corner, I didn't see the boy who was rounding the corner at the same time that I was. Maddie had managed to avoid him but I, who was still thinking, was not aware of the boy and crashed into him.**

"**Ouch!" we both called out as out butts hit the floor. That was enough to shake me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and I nearly froze. In front of me was a gorgeous boy, his black hair hanging in his eyes but not so much as to obstruct his view. He wore a plain white tee, with a red circle in the middle and the collar was red too. He also word jeans that fell to his ankles. Regaining my senses, I immediately stood up and held out a hand to help him up.**

"**Thanks" he said as he grabbed my hand and hoisted himself up. Immediately, a sense of iciness and dread washed over me and I fell to the floor clutching my head. My telekinesis power also extended to feeling emotions of others, deep emotions. But I had never felt anything like this before. It was as though this boy had built a wall around himself in which he kept many secrets. He seemed to live in fear of these secrets being found out.**

"**Stop it…" I murmured as I was reminded of my parents' death. These emotions also held a hint of sadness and guilt. As these emotions flowed into me and overtook me, I did not pay attention to my surroundings. This was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt. **

"**Sam? Sam!" Maddie voice broke through my suffering and I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face and onto the floor. **

"**Oh you poor girl" said Maddie as she hugged me. Almost immediately, a feeling of happiness and joy washed over me and chased away all those negative emotions that had been threatening to eat me up. I relaxed in her arms and murmured,**

"**Sorry"**

"**It's okay" Maddie reassured me.**

"**Danny, could you help me get Sam's luggage to her room?" Danny, who had been staring at me have a breakdown, nodded and grabbed my luggage. Maddie helped me up and with me leaning on her, helped me to my room.**

"**Thank you Danny" said Maddie. He smiled at her and left, closing the door behind him.**

"**Sam, are you alright?" I nodded.**

"**Yeah I am. I'm sorry I was just reminded of something" Maddie nodded and kissed me on the forehead before saying,**

"**Get a good night's rest you'll feel all better tomorrow. Danny will show you around the school tomorrow. And if you need anything you can just ask Danny or Jazz"**

"**Jazz?" I questioned.**

"**Danny's older sister. She's the one who answered the door" I nodded and lied down, indicating that I wanted to sleep.**

"**Good night Sam" Maddie said as she flicked the light switch off and exited, closing the door behind her gently. I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. Suddenly I remembered I had a friend who had used to live in Los Angeles but had moved to Amity Park. **

'**I'll call him tomorrow' I thought as a sudden yawn escaped my lips. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.**

**Well, there's not going to be much action or anything since Sam still have to get settled in...but i'll try not to be too boring **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**Dream**

"**Mom, dad, grandma!" a little girl called out as she raced through the streets. Buildings were on fire and people were dying everywhere. The little girl shuddered at the bodies that littered the floor and ran on quicker.**

"**Sammy!" hearing her nickname, the little girl turned to the direction of the voice and ran towards her mother who embraced her.**

"**Mother!" she called out, tears of relief streaming down her face.**

"**Hush, we must find your father and grandmother" she said as she put a finger to the little girl's lips. The little girl nodded unable to understand the scared and uncertain expression on her beloved mother's face. The mother took the hand of the little girl and began to run. **

"**Pamela!" a hushed voice called out.**

"**Jeremy?" the mother questioned as she made her way to the alley where she had heard the voice of her beloved husband come from. **

"**I'm here. Mother is here too" answered Jeremy as he pulled them into the alley.**

"**We must hurry back to the village" said the grandmother as she walked out of the darkness. The group of four left the alley quietly, looking back every now and then. Suddenly a sinister laugh sounded and seemed to pierce the little girl's heart. Feelings of anger, hatred penetrated her very being. It was unbearable. So much anger and hatred flowed through her. She felt as though she was the one feeling them. Images of people dying, being killed filled her head. The little girl, unable to take it anymore, screamed.**

"**Did you really think you could escape?" a voice sounded, dark and dangerous.**

"**Please, spare us" the girl's father begged.**

"**Spare? Don't make me laughed" the voice replied. The girl looked at her parents and grandmother who were all looking up in fear where the voice had come from. She looked up and saw red eyes, eyes like those of the vampires that her mother had often told her about, and eyes of evil, malevolent ghosts. Suddenly, in a bright flash of pink, her father fell, lifeless and eyes wide. The girl gasped and although her mouth moved, no sound came out. Another 2 pink flashes later, her mother and grandmother collapsed, just as her father, lifeless and eyes wide in terror.**

"**No…" the little girl murmured as she stared in horror at the scene. Her parents and grandmother bodies laid there on the concrete pavement. The girl screamed. She screamed and screamed, unable to control herself.**

**End Dream**

**Sam screamed as the girl did and she continued to scream until Maddie shook her awake. I breathed deeply, the horrors of my nightmare coming back to me. Maddie immediately embraced me, seeing the state I was in. My whole body shook as I cried, the horrors of my parents' death coming back to haunt me. After a while, I quieted down and broke free of the embrace.**

"**Thank you Maddie" I said. I looked up and saw Danny, Jazz and another man standing at the door looking at me worriedly. I smiled at them.**

"**Oh, before I forget, that man there is my husband, Jack" Maddie said as she pointed to the man. I nodded and got up, making my way to Jack.**

"**I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Jack" my behavior made it seem as though what had happened just now had not happened at all. As I shook Jack's hand, I felt the same warmth I had felt from Maddie yesterday. Jack smiled at me and I returned the smile.**

"**Good morning. Now if you please excuse me, I need to freshen up for school" with that said, she walked over to the bathroom, holding a towel only. Once inside, I turned on the shower and waited for the cold water to hit me. It would give me a nice slap and bring me back to the present. Once I was done showering, I dried myself and wore the same attire I had worn yesterday, albeit a clean one. Just for good measure, I placed an earring with a skull on my ear. It was a fake one. I did not like the idea of getting her ears pierced. Once done, I grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs, two steps at a time. **

"**Good morning!" I greeted as I stopped in front of the kitchen.**

"**Sam!" Maddie called out then asked,**

"**What are you wearing on your ear?" **

"**Oh…haha, my good luck charm?" I lied. **

"**I see…" Maddie said.**

"**Help yourself to the pancakes" said Maddie as she pointed to the steaming plates of pancakes. **

"**Uh…do you have any non dairy products?" I asked as I looked at Danny, Jazz and Jack tucking into the pancakes heartily.**

"**No sorry. Why?" asked Maddie as she looked at me.**

"**I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian" I answered.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry" she said as she looked at the pancakes awkwardly then at me.**

"**It's fine, I'll grab a salad at school" I answered as I shook it off and went to the living room to get my combat boots.**

"**I'm done!" a cheery voice called out.**

"**Great! You can show Sam around school" said Maddie. Danny soon came out of the kitchen and asked me,**

"**You ready to go?" **

"**Yeah, I got all I need" I said as I checked that I had my bag and my combat boots were on.**

"**Great! Let's go"**

"**Ah, wait" I said as I ran back to my room and grabbed a pair of gloves before slipping them on and running back to join Danny. This was a precautionary measure, just in case if I had to shake hands with anyone and they had the same emotions Danny did. I opened the door and walked out with Danny.**

**Well nothing much here, just an insight into Sam's families death. Anyone can guess who killed them? )**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters

"**So…how's your school like?" I asked as I attempted to make conversation with Danny.**

"**It's ok…by the way, why are you wearing those gloves?" asked Danny as he pointed at my gloves.**

"**Huh…oh…uh…It's a bit cold" I lied. I wonder if he would believe that…in fact even though it was morning, the weather was sweltering. I could swear my hands were burning in those gloves. Maybe, just maybe I might be able to cool of my hands using my powers. Using my telekinetic powers, I searched for something to create a large wind from, using the mind's eye. Finding it, I used my powers to create a nice cool breeze.**

"**Whoa…didn't know it was going to be windy" said Danny as gusts of wind came.**

"**Haha" I laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice what I was doing. Maybe I could try it on the clouds too! I looked up at the sky and found a cloud. Using my powers, I dragged it towards the sun, blocking it.**

"**Hmm…I thought today was supposed to be sunny" said Danny as he looked up at the sky.**

"**Well, you can't really predict the weather" I said as I smiled at him. He nodded and looked ahead.**

"**Tucker!" Tucker? Wasn't that the name of my friend who had to move away?**

"**Hey Danny, who's the new chick?" asked Tucker as he looked at him. I glared at him and slapped him on the shoulder hard.**

"**What the heck Tuck! You know I hate being called chick!" I said as I glowered at him.**

"**Sam?" asked Tucker, rubbing his sore shoulder.**

"**Who else?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Sam! I never thought I'd see you again! Why didn't you call?" asked Tucker.**

"**Hold on a minute, you two know each other?" **

"**Of course, Tucker was my best friend back in L.A!" I said as I grinned at Tucker. He nodded and grinned back.**

"**I see, anyway, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" with that said, the three of us began running to school, laughing and teasing Tucker for being a slowpoke all the way.**

"**We reached!" I called out just as the bell rang. Walking into class, people began staring and murmuring once they saw me.**

"**Alright, quiet down class. This is Samantha Manson and she'll be joining us from today onwards" said the teacher as he introduced me. He was a potbellied, balding teacher. **

"**Samantha, you can sit right next to Danny" I nodded and made my way to the empty seat beside Danny, feeling all the girls glaring at me.**

"**Weird…" I murmured as I sat down. Just as Mr. Lancer was going to start the class, I heard his name when we greeted him, something smashed into the window, causing it to shatter. 'Oh no' I thought as I quickly used my powers to make the shattered glasses aim for the wall while skillfully avoiding the students. Looking around, I saw a piece of rock on the ground. That man must be trying to get me to go back home…I rushed out to the window and looked down, but not seeing anything. I sighed and turned back to Mr. Lancer who was yelling at everyone to calm down.**

"**Mr. Lancer, someone threw this" I gave him the rock and returned back to my seat and then turned to stare at my masterpiece. The shattered pieces of glasses were stuck in the wall in a pattern. A butterfly. I always left that symbol whenever I took something or saved someone. I was neither bad nor good in my hometown. Looking around, I sighed at the idiots rushing around panicking before turning back to my masterpiece.**

**Well this is pretty much boring just a bit of sam playing with her powers XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dp characters**

"Sam? Are you hurt?" asked someone behind me. Startled, I turned around ready to send the person flying if he was an enemy. I stopped myself in time when I saw it Danny.

"No" I shook my head. He sighed in relief. I looked at the pieces of glass stuck in the wall. I should probably throw them away in case some mad jealous student came in and grab one. Thinking of that made me laugh. Seriously, what were the chances of that happening? Walking over to the wall I grabbed a piece of glass, careful not to hurt my hand and pulled it out.

"Samantha! What are you doing? Leave those glass pieces alone" yelled out Mr. Lancer as he noticed what I was doing.

"It's dangerous to leave them lying around" I said as I continued to pull them out, with a little help from my power.

"Still, there's no need for you to injure yourself. The cleaners will help clean up" I nodded and returned to my seat next to Danny. He was busily scribbling on a piece of paper as I sat. Then, he pushed the paper towards me and turned back to the whiteboard where Mr. Lancer was teaching. I opened up the note and read silently. Sighing, I took up my pen and wrote a reply back. Folding it up neatly, I pushed it back to Danny's table. Deciding to open up my mind to read the not so private thoughts of others in boredom, I was shocked at what I read. From the girls,

'Who does that Samantha think she is?'

'How can she sit with Danny?'

'What a total bitch! I should be the one sitting with Danny' were just a few of the hostile thoughts she received from the girls. And from the boys,

'Wow, what a chick'

'Maybe I can get her to go out on a date with me'

'She's hot. Totally hot' disgusted, I shut off my mind and immediately, the thoughts stopped flowing in. I looked down at my table, only to notice a folded piece of paper on it. Grabbing it, I looked up to make sure Lancer wasn't looking before bringing it under my table and reading it. Once I was done, I looked at Danny weirdly. The boy smiled a goofy grin at me and motioned for me to reply. I wrote down my reply quickly. The lesson passed by uneventfully and soon it was time for break. I stood up along with Danny, greeted the teacher and began to make our way to the cafeteria with Tucker.

"Say, Sam why weren't at all scared or alarmed at the glass breaking?" asked Tucker as he turned to look at me. I sighed. That was exactly what Danny had asked in that note!

"You should know I'm not that easily scared or alarmed. Plus, the glass didn't hurt us at all"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird" I grunted and said,

"I'll be eating my lunch alone, bye" I was planning on eating on the roof since it would give me a bird's eye view of the school grounds and I would be able to sense any malicious intent from anyone.

"All right" Once I had ordered, I prepared to make my way to the roof, only to be interrupted by screams of fear coming from the cafeteria. Dropping my lunch, I began to run back to the cafeteria. Danny and Tucker were still there! And they were in danger! As I ran towards them, I hoped I wasn't too late.

**Sorry for the late update and it being so short. I've working on my other story more recently and this is what i can do**


End file.
